no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Brom Bones (Episode)
Brom Bones is the ninth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode starts with a camera shot of varioues trees as some music plays. The camera then pans down to a glimpse of a mysterious shadow. It then kneels and brushes some dirt off of a skeleton of an unknown, small animal. As Chalchiutlicue calls Ichabod, the girl turns around and we see her face, completely made out of patchwork. As the pair, consisting of Calamity, Icky and Huehuecoyotl, talk about how Icky should join them at Paula's Day of The Dead festival, the patchwork girl spies on them behind a bush. After Icky blushingly says that he's going to ask someone and Huey asks who, the camera cuts to Wrip and then Vinkle walking. Calamity and Huey look at each other, before Icky asks if Wrip has a moment. She asks Wrip out to the party, with Wrip being surprised and Vinkle saying that he already takes her. Wrip then says that he didn't even ask her, to which Vinkle replies that he does now. She says that she doesn't know, and proposes a race between the two from the point where they stand to Hollow city, to decide it. Vinkle is reluctant to accept but Icky does so right away. Wrip announces both to get on their marks, to get set, and then go. Icky flies off and Vinkle starts to run. Huey gets excited and says he wants to run too, with Calamity saying that she doesn't like Ichabod, to which Wrip confirms and that she did it because she doesn't want Vinkle to just assume things about her, that Vinkle will outrun him and that she doesn't have to hurt his feelings. The next camera shot shows the sun going down and the surroundings change from noon to evening, with the crickets chirping in the background. Calamity and Huey sit on the ground, her eating an apple and him juggling with his eyes and a snack. Wrip sits behind a sign with indications to Hollow and Hatfield city, creating a flower crown. They all look up when they hear footsteps, with Wrip visibly shocked to see Icky arrive first, with Icky himself not believing it either. He then asks her out again, to which Wrip awkwardly says no. She tells him she only held a race because she thought he'd lose and this way she wouldn't have to reject him, before running off. Icky is shocked and stutters, with Calamity putting her arm around him and proposing to eat something after such a long run. Before the scene changes, Huey also puts his arm around him. The camera now shows a treehouse with a telescopic lens sticking out of the tree. Huey and Calamity, who's petting a turtle, talk to each other, with Icky visibly depressed after the rejection. Huey throws the apple core in his hand to him to attract his attention but fails. Calamity tells Icky to still go because they all have no partner, with him replying that he was humiliated. Huey says that he won't have to worry about that because they all wear masks, but Icky angrily refuses. Calamity says that he'll be insufferable, with Huey having an idea, taking Calamity with him before storming off, with Icky shouting "No idea's!" in the back. Music starts playing in the next shot, which now shows a barn. Calamity looks disgruntles and tells Huey that they should really discuss his kleptomania. He says that he needs materials for his "master plan" and demands her to get him a pumpkin. Calamity grabs the pumpkin with both hands, holding her fork with her tail, with Kajortoq angrily calling her whilst staring out of the window. She asks Kitty if she can borrow her pumpkin, to which Kitty replies that it's fine but asks why, she says she doesn't know and runs off with the pumpkin. Kitty angrily tells her to come back but interrupts herself mid sentence and sighs. Music starts playing as she returns to the woods, asking if Huey is around. He stands behind a tree with a big knife and cuts the pumpkin, who starts to spill its juices, scaring Calamity in the process. She shouts at him to put down the knife, as Icky walks by and hears this. He investigates, seeing Calamity covered in pumpkin juice, trying to get it off, shouting at him to put it down and calling him a moron, with Icky looking on. After Calamity realises he's looking, she tells him to check out the huge puppet made out of scarecrows, the carved out pumpkin and some chupacabra bones. Icky asks if those are bones, with her replying that they found a chupacabra skeleton but didn't have a head so they used a pumpkin instead. Huey then says that they're gonna scare Wrip and Vinkle on the way to Paula's party with the puppet, with Icky grumpily telling them they should put their minds to more practical use. Calamity tells him to lighten up and that it'll funny as she puts a mask on him. Calamity and Huey then leave to get dressed, leaving the puppet behind. When they are all gone, the next scene shows the patchwork girl reappearing behind a tree, looking around to make sure she's not being seen, staring at the puppet. She walks up to it and investigates it. She takes out a pin from her hair and touches the puppet, making it come to life. However, she has to flee when she hears footsteps and the voice of Icky talking about how the plan won't work because Vinkle doesn't scare easily and the strings will get caught on the branches. Calamity signals them to be quiet and stares at the now glowing pumpkin head, who tries to free himself. Once he does, he starts to walk on all fours and stares at the trio. After a few seconds of silence, Huey shouts that he's created life, agitating the now living puppet. The song "Zombie Jamboree" starts and Calamity tells the two to bail, with the three running off as the puppet chases them. Behind the bushes, the patchwork girl looks on with a sad face. The puppet chases after Huey first, with Icky watching it happen and following from above. Calamity has hidden in the bushes and looks to make sure the puppet hasn't spotted her, then sees that there's a small river behind her. The camera then cuts back to the puppet catching up on a running Huey, grabbing him with his neck. Huey then starts to bleed from his abdomen because the neck consists out of spikes, with him looking terrified at the pumpkin head. However, he gets released and falls on the grass when Icky lands on the head, scaring the puppet in the process. This angers the puppet, who now chases after Icky. Calamity uses her fork to move the water and attack the puppet, but hits both Icky and the puppet who fall down a waterfall in the process. A few seconds of darkness ensue until the next camera shot shows the head of the puppet staring at Icky. He looks at it confused, when a worm that came out of the pumpkin head, falls on his face and wakes him up proper. Icky then says "This is how I die" before hearing the rattling from someone coming out of the bushes. They both look on and see the patchwork girl appear, the puppet sprinting to her to nuzzle her. She and the monster dissapear behind some bushes and wander off, with Icky looking on surprised. Calamity comes down the waterfall to ask where the puppet has gone, with Icky saying that a little girl made out of patchwork appeared and took him. She then suggests to go to the party, with Icky asking if they're not going to question this. Calamity doesn't want to, while Huey slides down the trail of water created by her fork, the bloodstains still visible on his side of his shirt. Calamity asks Huey if he is alright, to which he replies "I got holes in me". Kitty the appears with a candle and Calamity asks why she's not dressed for Paula's party, with Kitty replying that she tried to tell him before she ran off with the pumpkin earlier but failed, and that the party was cancelled because "something happened yesterday". The last camera shot shows a field whilst some music plays, and the Black Tezcatlipoca slowly covering an unknown, coughing character ever more, before the episode ends. Appearances * Ozma Angeline * Chalchiutlicue * Ichabod * Huehuecoyotl * Wrip * Vinkle * Kajortoq Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue, Brom Bones) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Sound Design) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield) Notes & trivia * This is the first appearance of Angel. * This is the first time we hear Vinkle's voice. * The song used in the episode is "Zombie Jamboree" composed by Lord Invader and his Twelve Penetraters and sang by the Kingston trio. * This is the first time one of the characters bleeds * This episode is based off of two main folk tales, namely "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" and "The Crane and The Hummingbird", but Betsy has stated that there are others also that are not explicitly mentioned. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes Category:No Evil Category:Season 1 (Episodes) Category:Videos